


The Galaxy Was A Distant Place

by Lekkunamatata



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Nerds in Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 20:15:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7120975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lekkunamatata/pseuds/Lekkunamatata
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ezra and Luke make love for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Galaxy Was A Distant Place

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place when they're older, sometime after TLJ.

There were four sights in his life Luke would never forget. The smoke pouring from the wreckage of his home, his father's face, the destruction of the Death Star, and Ezra's face after Luke had kissed him in a moment of wild, adrenaline-fueled courage.

He didn't entirely remember the details of how he had ended up naked in bed with his Lothali friend undressing for him but he certainly wasn't complaining.

They had been together for months, described as 'sickeningly cute' by anyone who spent more than two minutes in their presence. It had only a matter of time before this happened.

Ezra had kissed him, Luke remembered. Ezra _always_ kissed him. Alone in Luke's quarters, about to turn in for the night, Ezra had brought his lips to Luke's in the pleasantly familiar gesture. But it didn't end there like it usually did every night. Ezra had mischief in his eyes this night, amorous as they met his, and Luke found he didn't want the kiss to end. Ezra had gently pushed Luke down onto his back, straddling him without taking his lips from Luke's. Their kiss had grown hotter, more fervent. Luke had placed his hands on Ezra's waist, thumbs rubbing circles into his narrow hipbones, and it had only escalated from there.

Ezra had this air about him, like he knew he looked incredible but he hoped Luke thought so too. And Luke definitely thought so too. He drank in the sight of Ezra's exposed chest, running his hands reverently across the too-thin expanse of dark skin, tracing the old scars. Ezra sighed contently at the touch, already hard.

Luke was still worried even through the arousal. Ezra had had sex many times before, while Luke had only done it a few times, and never with someone as experienced and alluring as Ezra. What if Luke didn't compare? What if he came first? What if he didn't give Ezra the pleasure he so deserved? What if he left Ezra unsatisfied and Ezra was too nice to tell him-

Ezra nipped lightly at his ear and Luke let out an undignified squeak.

"You're thinking too much." Ezra murmured. "I can help with that." His dark blue eyes seemed to pierce him, luminous in the near-darkness of Luke's quarters.

Ezra smelled like grass and wind and he mouthed at his ear, cheek and jaw so expertly and there was a fire starting to simmer under Luke's skin, so hot he could swear he was back on Tatooine.

"So... What do you want? I-I mean what do you like?" He cursed his nerves even as he swallowed at the clear intent in Ezra's every movement. Ezra had this way of making his hands shake and his heart pound.

"I just want to make this good for you, Luke." He said, desire lit in his eyes. His lips formed his name so sensually and Luke couldn't help but wonder for a brief instant what those lips would look like wrapped around his cock.

As if sensing his thoughts in the Force, Ezra gave him that satisfied smirk, intentionally bringing those tantalizing lips away from Luke's stiff, untouched erection.

"We can get to that later. For now..." Ezra leaned forward and gave Luke a chaste kiss, and in the same instant he took Luke's hardness in his hand, smiling at the resulting gasp. He moved his hand slowly, his grip just loose enough to make Luke buck his hips in search of friction. Ezra kept his pace agonizingly slow, seeming to enjoy watching Luke melt into his touch.

"Let's skip to the really exciting part."

Luke still couldn't believe Ezra wanted him. _Him_. This beautiful, clever, incredible man wanted some farm boy from Tatooine who happened to have really good luck. He whined embarrassingly as Ezra let go of him, reaching to the nightstand and retrieving a small bottle from the drawer. Luke burned in shame as he realized that he hadn't even thought of lube.

"How do you wanna do this?" Ezra asked, sitting back down next to Luke. "Do you want to top? Or do you prefer to bottom? 'Cause I can go either way."

Luke's flush deepened at Ezra's nonchalant tone. Most of his fantasies had involved himself taking the other man, but there had been a few with Ezra above him, inside him, and everything in between. Ezra waited patiently, idly stroking himself and not looking away from Luke for a moment, seeming to drink in every aspect of him. Luke stifled a groan at the sight, finally regaining the ability to speak.

"I... Can I top? For tonight?" He really _really_ hoped this would happen again, maybe even every night. Ezra would be a wonderful sight to wake up to, Luke thought, every morning for the rest of his life.

"Fine by me. More than fine." Ezra winked and handed him the bottle. Luke lubed his fingers, listening to the torturously slick sounds with Ezra's hungry eyes burning into him.

Luke finished slicking his fingers, and Ezra laid back, putting a pillow under his hips and letting his legs fall open invitingly. Luke gulped, his hands shaking. Ezra was so _beautiful_ , how did he ever get so lucky? Ezra's entrance was just waiting for him, tempting him with pleasure he could only imagine. But not for much longer.

Luke hesitated another moment before pushing one finger into Ezra. Ezra squirmed slightly at the intrusion before relaxing with practiced ease. The wet heat engulfed his finger and Luke bit back a moan, already imagining how Ezra would feel on his cock.

The quiet sounds Ezra made certainly helped Luke's imagination, particularly when he began moving his finger in and out at a slow pace. He gently worked Ezra open, slowly adding additional fingers as he felt Ezra's entrance loosening under his ministrations. Ezra made small, appreciative noises, encouraging Luke and providing gentle instruction when needed.

"Like this?" Luke breathed, shifting his fingers to a new angle, causing Ezra to grasp the sheets and cry out as those wonderful digits brushed against that spot that made stars burst behind his eyes.

" _Yes_." Ezra shuddered under Luke's touch, "Like that."

Luke couldn't resist moving up to press his mouth against Ezra's. He couldn't get enough of the taste, the feel, the knowledge that Ezra Bridger _wanted_ him. Ezra's beard scratched against his skin and Luke relished the sensation.

"Touch me." Ezra sighed, breath intermingling with Luke's. Luke eagerly obeyed, caressing every part of Ezra he could reach with his free hand. He needed to feel him, needed to touch that olive skin and hear the tiny sounds Ezra made when Luke moved his fingers a certain way.

"That's good." Ezra finally said in far too steady a voice. "I'm ready." Luke nodded and reluctantly pulled his fingers out, causing Ezra to shift a little at the newfound emptiness. An emptiness he knew would soon be filled by something much better.

Luke poured a generous amount of lube onto his cock, taking far too long for Ezra's liking. Ezra made his displeasure known with a roll of his hips and a low whine that nearly made Luke drop the lube.

"I don't want this to hurt." Luke managed to say. Ezra rolled his eyes at how adorably thoughtful his lover was.

Luke lined himself up against Ezra's entrance, suddenly nervous. He glanced at him for the okay to move, barely holding himself back from pushing forward into that tempting opening. Ezra gave him an impatient look, hips bucking slightly.

"Are you gonna make me wait all night? Come on, take me." Luke blushed at his bluntness. Ezra gave his signature cocky grin, and Luke knew just how to erase it.

Luke pressed a small kiss to Ezra's neck before he entered him slowly, giving him plenty of time to adjust to Luke's length. Ezra moaned appreciatively, spreading his legs wider to allow Luke more room. Luke's cock slid into him easily, the warmth surrounding him making him moan loudly and bury his face into the shorter man's throat.

He pulled out a little, then pushed back in, Ezra gasping as his body took more of him this time. Their breaths hitched as Luke repeated the action until he was fully sheathed in Ezra's heat.

Luke shuddered in pleasure, his entire throbbing length buried in his oldest friend. He paused for a moment, pressing a fierce kiss to Ezra's parted lips. Ezra reciprocated with fervor, and Luke started a slow, gentle pace, being careful not to hurt the wonderful man under him.

Soft moans filled the darkened room. The two lovers clung to each other, the incredible sensations and passion between them was all that existed. They only had eyes for each other, the galaxy was a distant, faraway place.

Luke couldn't believe how lucky he was. He was making love to _Ezra Bridger._ The man he loved, the man he had longed for for years, ever since his ship crashed onto his farm all those years ago. Ezra arched and panted underneath him, trembling arms holding on to Luke as though he was the only thing keeping him grounded. Luke peppered Ezra's shoulder with kisses, keeping his thrusts at the angle that drew those beautiful sounds from his lover.

They moved together, Ezra tightening around him every now and then just to hear Luke moan. His legs wrapped around the blond's waist to pull him deeper, his body wracked with pleasure. Luke pushed his aching cock between Ezra's legs, moaning at the feeling of Ezra's body sliding up and down his length. He sank into his lover with a groan, nearly whimpering at how tight and warm and _perfect_ it all was.

"Faster, Luke." Ezra moaned, blunt nails digging into Luke's shoulders. Luke gladly obliged him, speeding up his pace until Ezra was moaning and gasping with each plunge into his body. Luke kissed Ezra fiercely, muffling both of their cries. Ezra reached up and tangled his fingers in Luke's hair, pulling him even closer, a feat Luke hadn't thought possible. Sweat slick chests slid pleasantly together, Luke explored Ezra's warm mouth as his tongue playfully sparred with Luke's.

Luke bit down gently on Ezra's bottom lip in teasing reprimand, smiling at the resulting moan. He would be surprised at his own boldness if Ezra didn't feel so incredible stretched around him.

This was far better than any daydream.

"You're beautiful." Luke said breathlessly, "So beautiful, Ezra. So so beautiful. Ezra. A-Ah! _Ezra_."

Luke held Ezra close as he thrust into him, reveling in the feeling of simply having him. The slide of skin against skin and Ezra's breathy moans warming his ear. Ezra was tight and warm and responsive and so good, Luke worried it wouldn't be long until he came. Every sound he drew from Ezra's lips went straight to his cock. Ezra's name was a prayer falling from his lips with each roll of his hips. Luke moved his hand up Ezra's body, caressing every part he could touch before he tangled his fingers in Ezra's over their heads.

"Luke." Ezra gasped, tangling his free hand in blond hair, pressing his body closer, wanting more. "Luke. Lu- ah!" His head fell back as Luke hit _that spot_ particularly hard and Luke couldn't resist the throat presented to him. He lavished Ezra's neck with attention, dipping his tongue into every dip and valley he came across, mapping the dark skin while he rocked his hips against Ezra's.

"Luke," Ezra mewled, "So full. S-So good. Don't stop, ah! D-Don't... Luke. Luke. _Luke_." Ezra chanted Luke's name, nearly coming undone in his arms. Luke's pace was beginning to grow erratic, the rhythm of his hips breaking as both of their climaxes approached.

"Ezra," Luke husked against his jaw, "Can I... inside?" Despite the situation and the fire pooling low in his abdomen, his blush still deepened as he asked.

"Yes." Ezra moaned, taking Luke's face in his hands and looking directly into his eyes. The intensity and desire burning lowly in them nearly sent Luke over the edge right then. "Yes, inside me, Luke. Please, L-Luke!"

Ezra tightened around him, shutting his eyes and grasping Luke's shoulders, shouting his name as his orgasm rocked his body. The feeling of Ezra's body clenching around his pulsing cock in a vice grip and his release shooting between their bodies combined with Ezra's pleasured cries and the knowledge that _he's_ the one who gave Ezra this pleasure was overwhelming and he came with a cry of his own, emptying himself into Ezra's quivering body. Luke wrapped his arms tightly around Ezra and buried his face in that dark neck, mouthing Ezra's name, jerking his hips minutely as he rode out the white hot pleasure. Ezra's voice in his ear encouraging him, praising him, surrounding him, sweet Lothali words filling his senses, and Luke knew nothing but Ezra.

Afterwards, limbs heavy, hearts pounding, and a thin sheen of sweat covering them, there was a moment spent simply lying together, basking in the afterglow. Panting, Luke reluctantly pulled away from Ezra's clavicle to look into the deep blue eyes that had first drawn him to this man. He touched his forehead to Ezra's, trying the catch his breath. They gazed at each other with half-lidded eyes and matching goofy grins, Ezra hazily took Luke's hand and pressed a kiss to it, smiling, and Luke felt his heart tug with sheer adoration.

He reluctantly pulled his now soft cock out of Ezra, both groaning slightly at the loss. He rolled off of him and pulled him into his arms, pressing his nose into dark blue hair. Ezra's hand splayed on Luke's stomach and Luke brushed their lips together, never able to get enough of him.

"That was great." Ezra murmured. "More than great, you were amazing. Again?"

Luke giggled, pulling his sun and stars closer, brushing his hair back from his face. "Again? You're insatiable."

Ezra grinned and nuzzled Luke's cheek, tickling him with his beard, before he started kissing his way down Luke's chest, his destination clear.

Luke resigned himself to a long, exhausting night with a huge smile.


End file.
